


Eros

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I know it’s not good XD. I can’t write good smut at all. Hope you guys enjoying this not so good work of mine.
Relationships: Sasugai Hayato/Shinozaki Reo/Maeshima Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/gifts).



> I know it’s not good XD. I can’t write good smut at all. Hope you guys enjoying this not so good work of mine.

Maeshima really looks up to Katsuki Yuri and the routine that really inspires him the most is On Love: Eros. Choreographed by most renowned figure skater, Victor Nikiforov. “Ah, this is such a good routine!” Maeshima’s eyes are shining as he watched Yuri skate the routine. “This would definitely boost my sex appeal.” Maeshima mutters as he took notes.

~~~

Today’s training has been cancelled because the captain said they needed ample rest after such an intense training camp. Sasugai is still making his way to the skating rink in case anyone needed any 1 to 1 pointers. His hands are tucked into the pocket of his school-issued pants.

His book bag hung from his shoulders. Maeshima rushed out of the classroom in a rushed manner like he was late for something. “Did he go to the skating rink to do some self practice?” Sasugai mutters to himself as his hand held onto his phone. Sasugai shrugs, that really isn’t any of his concern.

~~~

Practice was surprisingly been cancelled for Shinozaki. The white haired boy decided to do some scouting in the other schools. “I’ll follow you, Shinozaki.” Kurayoshi caught up to the white haired boy. Shinozaki looks at Kurayoshi with a tilt of his head. “It’s fine, I can go alone.” Shinozaki says before he makes his way to Ionodai’s usual practice rink.

Shinozaki is curious if Maeshima would be able to keep his promise to beat him in skate leading. He is also curious about the progress Maeshima is making. “Is he even practicing hard?” Shinozaki mumbles as he continues down the road. Clearly he assumes it’s just useless struggle.

~~~

Maeshima somehow managed to save enough money to get this costume commissioned. It’s a skin tight suit with lots of sparkles and skin that will be revealed. Figure skating clothes has always been very expensive. It didn’t have the skirt element Yuri’s had, but this is Maeshima’s interpretation of the song and the routine.

Maeshima went to the record player to play the song, playing it near the end as he skates to the middle of the ice to prepare for the routine. The song ends and plays from the top and Maeshima started to skate the routine, following while changing some elements to fit his likes.

~~~

Sasugai is standing near the rink as he stared at Maeshima. “Why is he skating this routine?” Sasugai mutters to himself as he stare at Maeshima. “Did you tell Maeshima to skate to this routine?” Shinozaki nudged his younger brother. “Okay first, we don’t have training today, so why would I even tell him to skate this routine.” Sasugai mutters.

“Whatever, just tell him to stop already.” Shinozaki elbowed Sasugai. Sasugai dodges and then looks at Shinozaki, a smirk on his face. “What?” Shinozaki snapped. “You having a problem?” Sasugai directed his eyes to Shinozaki’s lower half. Shinozaki glared at Sasugai, “Do not push my buttons.”

Sasugai backs off with his hands held high in a surrender position. “He is real damn flexible though.” Sasugai licks his lips as his eyes continue to follow Maeshima’s form. “Do not say such lewd words.” Shinozaki mutters. “Lecture me when you don’t have a hard on yourself, brother.” Sasugai smirks. Shinozaki looks away and huffs.

“I’m leaving.” Shinozaki says and is about to leave but Sasugai grabs onto his arm. “What is it?” Shinozaki glares at Sasugai once more. Sasugai has a suggestive expression on his face. “Why not we do him?” Sasugai says with nonchalance. “You can’t be serious.” Shinozaki sighs. “I am pretty serious. I mean I have a problem and I need it fixed asap.” Sasugai shrugs.

Just as they were about to go on arguing further, the music stops and Maeshima is in his finishing pose. “It’s a good chance to ask right now.” Sasugai rushes over to the rink. Maeshima is just skating around the ice to do his cool down. “Maeshima.” Sasugai calls out. Maeshima looked over at Sasugai. “What are you doing here? There is no practice.” Maeshima made his way to the side where Sasugai is at.

“I thought I would see who needed advice. You’re here alone huh? Your routine gave me a huge problem.” Sasugai’s tone goes a little deeper at the last part. “Is that so? I don’t think it would be any problem.” Maeshima has a smirk on his face. “Shinozaki is here too.” Sasugai adds. “Does he have a problem as well?” Maeshima smiles as he walks out of the rink.

Sasugai just has a smile on his face. Maeshima shrugs. “Don’t act koi, Kensei.” Sasugai pull Maeshima into a kiss. Maeshima didn’t push the boy away, instead he kissed back. Sasugai sucked and bit on Maeshima’s lips. “Both of you really treat like you’re alone here.” Shinozaki’s words make them break away. “You’re free to join, you know.” Maeshima licked his lips.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Maeshima.” Shinozaki says. “I can assure you, I can take plenty.” Maeshima smiles. Sasugai’s hands run down Maeshima’s body. “It’s illegal for you to wear something so skin tight. I can literally see the shape of your cock.” Sasugai whispers into Maeshima’s ears. “I never intended for anyone to see me in this.” Maeshima smirks as he purposefully grind against Sasugai’s semi-hard cock.

“You’re playing with fire, baby.” Sasugai says as he pushes Maeshima down to the floor. Maeshima laid on the floor with a soft thump. It is a one piece, so Sasugai slowly slid Maeshima’s costume down his shoulders. His eyes marvel over the body Maeshima has.

Sasugai's hands continue to slide down Maeshima’s body. His fingers feeling every bump and crevice on the boy's skin. The cold air blew against Maeshima’s exposed skin which sent a shiver down his body. "Don't worry, we will get heated real soon." Sasugai whispers next to Maeshima’s ear. He then proceeds to place a kiss on Maeshima’s neck, slowly travelling down Maeshima’s body.

Shinozaki stood at the side, his hands clasped tightly together, trying to restrain himself. The lewd sounds coming from Maeshima and Sasugai are certainly not helping his boner which is feeling some sort of pressure underneath his clothes.

“Restricting yourself won’t solve your problem you know.” Maeshima says, his costume is thrown on the floor, he is only in his underwear. Sasugai removing his clothes at the side. There were some red spots on Maeshima’s neck and chest. “Was I so out of it for so long?” Shinozaki mutters to no one in particular. “Don’t care about him, we can have our fun here.” Sasugai says as he stands in front of Maeshima.

Maeshima stare at the lube and the pack of condoms in his hands. “Do you always bring that around with you?” Maeshima laughs. Sasugai just shrugs but then his expression turned serious. “Are you sure it’s okay to do this?” Sasugai asks, tone and all serious. “Yea, very. I wouldn’t have implied it if I didn’t want it.” Maeshima laughs. “Alright then.” Sasugai says as he uncaps the bottle of lube in his hands.

Shinozaki is just standing there and watching. “Just come over already.” Maeshima says, a little annoyed. Shinozaki walks over, a little tense. Maeshima sat up and got on his knees, his hands started to work on the button on Shinozaki’s pants. Maeshima looked up at Shinozaki. There is is a slight blush on his face.

Maeshima pushed the underwear down slowly and just like a spring that has just been released, Shinozaki’s member just sprang up. It did shock Maeshima a little. “You have a huge problem.” Maeshima says as looks up at Shinozaki. “Please don’t say that.” Shinozaki places his arm over his face to hide that blush. “Hey, you ready?” Sasugai asks from behind Maeshima.

“Uh, yea.” Maeshima says before he starts giving kitten licks to Shinozaki’s cock. Shinozaki didn't dare look down, he didn’t even dare touch Maeshima. The only reaction he gave was when Maeshima took him whole, he gasped as a wave of sensation just struck him. You could not have guessed but the red head is extremely good with his tongue.

Maeshima has Shinozaki literally melting. Sasugai’s fingers are at Maeshima’s entrance, the go around the rim, applying some pressure to Maeshima’s hole before slowly entering. Maeshima gave a slow, drawn out moan which is muffled by Shinozaki’s dick in his mouth. The vibrations from Maeshima’s mouth seem fo drive Shinozaki close to the edge.

“Ngh.” Shinozaki bit his arm to stop any sinful noises be released from his lips. Sasugai sees Shinozaki restraining himself, pulled the older boy closer to him. Sasugai pulled the arm in Shinozaki’s mouth out. Sasugai looks at his older brother, internally curses before kissing his half older brother.

Shinozaki of course resisted. Sasugai simply didn’t give up and Shinozaki finally relented and kissed back. “That’s right, just relax and enjoy.” Sasugai pulls away and whispers. He connects their lips one more time for a brief moment.

Maeshima started to move his hips against Sasugai’s fingers. “Needy huh.” Sasugai chuckles before he removes his fingers. Sasugai positions his member at Maeshima’s entrance. He slowly enters, making sure Maeshima doesn’t feel any discomfort. Maeshima is still sucking Shinozaki and Shinozaki just got a little louder. Maeshima started to hum and moan, sending more vibrations up Shinozaki’s member.

“Please, please let go.” Shinozaki is frantic as he tries to push Maeshima away. He is pretty close and he certainly doesn’t want to release his cum into Maeshima’s mouth. Well Maeshima doesn’t budge.

Sasugai is currently thrusting at a steady speed, trying to reach as deep as he possibly could. This only causes Shinozaki to be closer to his climax as Maeshima’s moans sends vibrations that just drive him mad.

It didn’t take long before Shinozaki moans out loud that it bounced off the walls of the rink as he shot his load into Maeshima’s mouth. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Shinozaki apologises as he pulls his pants up. Maeshima held his hand out as the cum leaked out of his mouth and onto his hands.

Shinozaki rushed to pull out tissues to clean up the mess. As Shinozaki is cleaning, Maeshima pulled the white haired boy into a kiss. Shinozaki could taste himself in Maeshima’s mouths. Maeshima’s moans were swallowed into the kiss.

Sasugai peppered kisses on Maeshima’s back as he continues to pound into Maeshima. “You’re clamping down, are you getting close?” Sasugai pants as he starts to go a little faster. With Maeshima clamping down on him, he could feel himself getting closer to heaven.

A muffled moan escapes from Maeshima’s lips. Sasugai pushes himself a little as he goes a little faster. It didn’t take long before Maeshima and Sasugai both shot their loads. Sasugai pulling out before shooting his cum into the condom he had on.

Sasugai flops onto the floor. Maeshima is also panting as he pulls away from Shinozaki. All their cheeks were red. “That was a little crazy.” Sasugai mutters as he sits up and pull his clothes together. “I’m going to go wash up.” Sasugai says as he removes the condom and ties it up. He places it into a plastic bag to dispose of it properly.

“You did great.” Maeshima grabs his clothes and makes his way to the bathroom to wash up as well. Sasugai and Maeshima just walks to the bathroom basically half naked as they talked about things. “They are really carefree huh.” Shinozaki says as he cover his red cheeks.

Never underestimate Maeshima alright?


End file.
